mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Wiki:Media Policies
A wiki without images is as boring as a blank page. Adding images to articles make them stand out and illustrate the topic of the page better. Below we list the steps involved in properly adding images to Mafia Wiki articles. If you need information on how to capture images, please see our Image Capture Guide. Adding an Image The same image can be used on multiple pages, so before you upload an image, ensure there isn't already one on the wiki that will fit your needs. If you're adding an image from another page on the wiki, simply add the file name to the page you're editing. You can search for files with the "Add Photo/Add Media" tool, the wiki search bar, or by just browsing through the appropriate image category for one. All image categories can be found under Category:Images. Uploading an Image The first step in uploading an image is to bring up the proper uploading tool. The one located within the page editor doesn't have the necessary options needed to do the job correctly. You're perfectly free to use it, but just bear in mind that you will have to go back and manually add the missing information to the file afterwards. The best way to upload an image is with the or the tool. You can add these tools to your lower toolbar by clicking the customize button. When using the upload tool, you have inputs for the following. *Destination file name: This allows you to give the file a new name. *Summary: This section is where you add the file description. *Licensing: This is where you select the proper copyright license. We will be discussing all of those in more detail below. Image Quality Ensure the image you're uploading is of decent quality and size. 1920 × 1080 pixels is preferable, though infobox images may be cropped smaller to focus on the subject when desired. The subject of the image should be centered and predominate and when viewed at full resolution the image should appear clear and large enough to see the details. Image size can be adjusted when embedding them on the page so there is no need to upload a thumbnail sized image to have it appear as a thumbnail on the page. When possible, the player character should not be included unless it's the subject of the image, subtitles should be turned off and the HUD should be turned off or cropped out of the image as much as possible using photo editing software. Here's a basic guide on how to take images for uploading here. How to Capture Images in Mafia File Names Image names must always follow our established format. Typically that will be the name of the main page where they are to be used followed by a number. For example, images of Lincoln Clay to be used on his page will be named "Lincoln Clay" followed by the next corresponding number, such as "Lincoln Clay 5.png" (or .jpg, as applicable). The main image for each page will use just the page name it appears on, so the image in Lincoln's infobox will always be "Lincoln Clay.png" with no numbers added. This is not to say that every image of Lincoln Clay needs to be named as such, or that every image on his page does as well. Remember, the naming format should adhere to the main page the image is intended for, so an image of Lincoln that is to be used on a mission page should use that page's name, not his. If the image is worthwhile it may also be added to Lincoln's page using the same name, as there is no need to upload the same image with different names. *Only admins are allowed to change the main image used in a page's infobox, so if you have an image better than the one currently in use, upload it and contact an admin about changing it. *Images do not need to be named properly on your computer, as this can be changed by placing the correct name in the "Destination filename" field of the upload tool. *As this wiki's language is English, all file names and descriptions should be too. *File names do not need to be continuous, so leave a space between words. For example, "Lassiter Series 69.jpg" is preferable to "Lassiterseries69.jpg" or "lassiter-series-69.jpg". *Ensure the image file type is in lower case. For example, "Image.png", not "Image.PNG". *When adding an image to a page, add it in the same manner as you would a page link by copying the image name as it appears on the page, not the URL bar. (i.e. underscores in blank spaces are not needed.) *You may think file names are unimportant, but you would be wrong. Proper names and descriptions not only help us keep the wiki organized, but a properly named image will be easier to find with wiki search tool as well as give them better placement on search engines like Google. *Here is an excellent blog from SEOkitten on Community Central covering The Importance of Image names. File Summary *Add a brief but accurate description of the image in the file summary space, no more than a sentence long is sufficient. Do NOT add page links, URLs, citations or references to image pages. Licensing For the purpose of this wiki, all screenshots taken of gameplay and images pulled from game files fall under fair use, and taking the screenshot yourself does not make you the owner of the material. All Mafia games, including video and images taken of gameplay, are owned by 2K Games. The three most common types of licenses used here are listed below. * Applies to screenshots taken of gameplay and images found within game files. * Applies only to images you created yourself. * Applies to images that are considered public domain. Ensure that the image is actually a public domain image, simply finding it on the internet somewhere does not qualify. Additional information on copyright and fair use can be viewed here: *Help Copyright *Understanding Fair Use In addition to properly tagging the copyright on images, do not upload any media which you do not have the rights to use. This includes, but is not limited to, images that contain a copyright, logo or watermark of another website. Once uploaded to Fandom/Wikia, all images are subject to the CC-BY-SA license. Categorizing Images All images must be categorized by the uploader. (THAT MEANS YOU!) Once you upload an image, you must then add the proper category to it's page. Images should only be added to one category and it should be the most specific category that applies. All image categories begin with the word "Images-" followed by the category that best describes the subject of the image. So if you were uploading an image of Lincoln Clay, it would be "Images-Characters in Mafia III". If the image is to be used solely on your user profile page, add it to the Images-User category. *Add the image to the category that best describes it. If its main subject is a person, add it to the appropriate character category. If it's a location, use one of the location categories. Do NOT use "Gameplay" as a catch-all category. This category is only used for images used on mission or chapter pages and those demonstrating a specific aspect of the game, such as where a collectible is located; a screenshot you took while "playing the game" does NOT make it a gameplay image! Other Image Policies *Use images in the article body sparingly, most are better placed in the gallery section. *Image galleries should be the last entry on the page, two or more images should use a slideshow. *Slideshows should use a width of 300 and be positioned to the left. *Only upload images with the .png or .jpg format. *Only replace an existing image if there is a valid reason to do so and never replace an image solely to get your own version in the article. To replace an image, don't upload it as a separate file, simply go to the image page and click "replace" in the drop down menu. *Only upload images you plan to use. Images not linked to an article or profile will be subject to removal after 3 days. *Do not upload images to post as a one time use in forums or message walls unless instructed to do so by an admin. *Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content inappropriate for a PG audience. User Images *Your user page is not your personal website, nor is Wikia an image hosting site. No more than 3 images should be uploaded which are intended solely for your user profile page. However, you are more than welcome to add as many images as you wish from elsewhere on this wiki. **Avatar images do not count toward this total. *User images will be named by the user's name, for example "User-Your Username 1" and so on. *Images used on your profile page must follow all the other guidelines stated above. *Signatures must be the default wiki color and contain no images. Image Deletion All images on the Mafia Wiki, including those used in profiles, blogs, message walls, talk pages, and forum posts are subject to deletion at the Mafia Wiki's discretion. *Images on user profiles may be deleted if the user has not been active on the wiki for six months. *Images used for official Mafia Wiki News Blog will remain indefinitely. All other Message Wall, Blog, and Forum images will be deleted once they've served their purpose, which is at the Mafia Wiki's discretion. *Failure to upload images in accordance with this guide may result in the images being deleted and the user warned on proper image policies. Video The only videos authorized on the Mafia Wiki are game trailers and other official video content from the game publishers. No walkthrough, music, or other personal videos are to be uploaded or linked to on any page without permission from Mafia Wiki admins. Audio Audio files found within the game are copyrighted by 2K Games and therefore only low resolution sample clips of 60 seconds or less may be uploaded. All sound files uploaded to the wiki must be approved by the site administrators in advance. Music used in the Mafia game soundtracks are copyrighted by their respective owners, and so these files are not to be uploaded to the Mafia Wiki. However, they may be linked through sites like Spotify or other online sources. See Also *Image Capture Guide * *Guidelines and Policies *Writing and Editing Guide *Administrators Category:Site Administration Category:Policy